turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
New York City
thumbNew York City (officially the City of New York) is the most populous city in the state of New York and in the United States. The New York metropolitan area ranks among the world's most populous urban areas. It is a leading global city, exerting a powerful influence over worldwide commerce, finance, culture, and entertainment. The city is also an important center for international affairs, hosting the United Nations headquarters. Located on the Atlantic coast of the Northeastern United States, the city consists of five boroughs: The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island. Founded in 1624 as a commercial trading post by the Dutch, who called it New Amsterdam, it served as the capital of the United States from 1785 until 1790, and has been the nation's largest city since 1790. Today, the city has many landmarks and neighborhoods that are world famous. New York City in In the Presence of Mine Enemies New York City was not destroyed during the Third World War, but it was occupied by German troops, and subject to bombing during the war and after. Einsatzkommandos "cleaned up" the ghettos of NYC after the Third World War.In the Presence of Mine Enemies, pg. 14. New York City in Southern Victory New York City was the largest city in the United States during the 19th century, and the center of the country's wealth in the New York Stock Exchange. The city's Lower East Side was also the only area in the world in which Jews made up a majority of the population. During the Second Mexican War in 1881, the Royal Navy bombarded the waterfront of the city in their efforts to pressure the United States into quitting the war. In the years following, the city became a common port of call for the Atlantic Fleet of the U.S Navy as well as of the German High Seas Fleet, the new US ally in the Central Powers. During the 20th century, and the Great War, Entente propaganda painted New York as a town of vice and decadence, but they could not deny the city's luxury and wealth. They also recognized its importance when in 1916, Confederate submarine skipper, Roger Kimball attacked the US Navy yard in the city's harbor. In the years after the war, New York City saw a rise in wealth but that was quickly lost when the Great Depression hit the Stock Exchange in 1929. When the Second Great War began in 1941, the city was heavily bombed, but not as much as Philadelphia. As the war dragged on, the raids became fewer and fewer until 1944, when Confederate air power was no longer a threat to the US. After attacking Philadelphia with a superbomb in 1944, Confederate President Jake Featherston idly threatened to destroy New York City with the same weapon. This threat he did not carry out, as the CSA had no more superbombs. Congresswoman and one-time First Lady Flora Blackford was a New Yorker, representing the city's Lower East Side immigrant neighbourhood. Toward the end of the war, she was approached by Capt. Alex Swartz with plans to renovated her constituency's war damage. She was impressed and gave her support for Federal aid to do so. New York was home to the famous Statue of Remembrance. New York City in Supervolcano During Squirt Frog and the Evolving Tadpoles' tour after Rob Ferguson's parents split up, the band eventually crossed the country to New York City. They played at Neptune's Resort to a packed and appreciative house.Eruption, pgs. 121-126, generally. While in town, Justin Nachman found a positive review of the band in The New Yorker's "Night Life - Rock and Pop" section.Ibid, pgs. 121-122. It also mentioned Snakes and Ladders, the group's opening, act but only in one sentence. This led to in-fighting within that bandIbid, pgs. 123-124. and their eventual break-up.Ibid, pg. 192. New York City in The Guns of the South During the opening weeks in the war with the United Kingdom, the Royal Navy bombarded the New York City Harbours, setting off huge fires there. New York City in The Man With the Iron Heart Diana McGraw traveled to New York City in the fall of 1947 to welcome returning troops. Some thanked her, but a Jewish soldier named Izzy began berating her for bringing them back too soon before they could punish the Germans enough. She consoled herself that the "average American" was satisfied. New York City in Worldwar New York City continued as a bustling city even though the United States had been invaded by the Race's Conquest Fleet. Aside from the use of horse-drawn carriages instead of automobiles to save on gas for the war, it was business as usual for New Yorkers. In 1943, New York was the site of an Anglo-American-Soviet summit, attended by American Secretary of State Cordell Hull, British Minister of Supply Lord Beaverbrook, British ambassador to the U.S. Lord Halifax, and Soviet Foreign Minister Vyacheslav Molotov. New York City in "The Pugnacious Peacemaker" In the alternate timeline American lawyer Allister Park was transported to, New Belfast, a city-state in the part of North America inhabited by Scandinavian settlers along with some descendants of Irish tribes, was a geographical analog of New York City. New York City in The Two Georges New York City was the largest city in the Province of New York and in the North American Union. The Union Lifeline's route went through New York City, along with Boston, Philadelphia, and capital city of the North American Union Victoria. Also See *New Eborac City: A city in The War Between the Provinces series that is based on New York City. *Hanover, Atlantis: The capital of the United States of Atlantis, and evidently a rough geographic analog of New York City. References Category:US Cities Category:National Capitals Category:Dutch Empire Category:The Guns of the South Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Category:The Pugnacious Peacemaker Category:Southern Victory Category:Supervolcano Category:Worldwar Category:North American Union Cities